FTV Romantis: Cinta Remang Remang
by asaiasai
Summary: Mengisi liburan para pemirsa, DIM TV kembali menayangkan FTV Romantis yang ditaburi bumbu asmara yang unik dan menggemaskan. Saksikan FTV Romantis: Cinta Remang-remang yang mengisahkan cinta antara Cowok Kampung penyayang angkot dengan Model terkenal yang hidupnya remang. Hanya di DIM TV. / DARI FTV DI @CeweknyaKise / CRACK / ANCUR / Pairing: AoKise, JaKise / BAHASA GAUL


Serial : FTV Romantis

Judul : Cinta Remang-Remang

Author : CeweknyaKise / asaiasai

Rating : T

Genre : Humor, Crack, Romance, Parody

Pairing : Aomine/Kise, Kise/Haizaki

Warning : AU, Setting di Indonesia

Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Buat yang suka ngikutin ceritanya di Twitter gue!

Nyaris gak ada perubahan, gue biarkan apa adanya :D

Kalo keliatan kacau sori soalnya gue nulisnya di twitter yang terkekang dengan 140 karakter. Dan gue nulis gapake mikir, langsung nulis aja apa yang ada di otak :*

* * *

Prompt : Bopung sukses merebut hati model - Aominestle

dan ide-ide dari Timeline selama pembuatan FTV ini berlangsung lol

* * *

Macem kise tuh model sukses tapi agak somse gitu, trus pernah cekcok sama pengamen (aomine). Pas kise ditodong preman eh malah ditolong aomine**/GAK**

.

"Lo kan pengamen yang waktu itu ampir gue tabrak kan?!" "Loh lo kan model yang marah2 ke gue gara2 mobil lo item kena kulit gue" **/GAK**

.

"Makanya kalo cakep tuh jangan jalan lewat sini! Ampir aja lo digrepe2" "Lo bilang gue cakep?" "Ya..ya gitu deh" **#eah**

.

"Sori ya udah marah2 sama lo waktu itu. Makasih udah nolong" "cuma lagi lewat aja kebetulan angkot tempat gue ngamen turunnya disini"

.

"Btw kok lo gak naik mobil? Malah jalan kaki?" "se sebenernya *nangis*" "woi jangan nangis disini *panik*" **/bawa ke rumah /modus abis aomine**

.

"Sebenernya gue diteror akhir2 ini. Mobil gue dirusak gitu, terus tiap malem suka ada yg gedor2 rumah" "sialan siapa si bajingan itu"

.

*kise pinjem wc aomine mau benerin foundation*"AAAAAAA" "kenapa?!" "ADA KECOA BANYAK BANGET" *peluk* "oh itu mah udah biasa" *seneng*

.

"Ih kok bau amis ya?" *sadar meluk gembel* "Astaga!" *tabok aomine* "mesummm!" *lari keluar rumah* "TUNGGU" *dikejer*

.

"Tunggu dengerin dulu penjelasan aku!" "Apalagi yg mau dijelasin?!" "Kecoa itu ga ada hubungannya sama aku!" "Kamu jujur?!" "SUER"

.

"Aku ga mungkin ngeduain kamu" *pelukan di depan gang* **/galau abis diduain sama kecoa**

.

/besok/kise kerja/ manajer: "kamu kok seneng banget keliatannya" "iya hehe" "lagi jatuh cinta ya" "hehehe" /dipojok ada yg nguping cemburu

.

Jaki: "Kise! Kamu! Sini!" *tarik tangan* Kise: "Kenapa sih!" Jaki: "Kamu jadian sama gembel itu ya?!" Kise: "emang kenapa? Gasuka?"

.

Jaki: *tabok kise* "sejak putus sama aku kenapa selera kamu alay sih!" Kise: "woi muka model!" / kebetulan aomine ke kantor kise mau kasih bunga

.

Aomine: "WOI LO! NABOK PACAR GUE" *brantem jaki ao* Jaki: "Sekuriti! Ada pengamen nyelonong!" *aomine diseret satpam* Kise: "ABANG!" "ENENG!"

.

Ao: "dia pacar saya!" Satpam: "mimpi kamu, kise itu tunangan Bang jaki, direktur agensi ini. Kamu? Cuma pengamen hahahahaha" Aomine galau

.

Kise ngejer. "Say kamu gapapa?" "Gausah pegang2" *tepis* "kamu kenapa?!" "Kamu tunangan sama dia kan?" "..say aku bisa jelasin" "NGGAK"

.

"Aku tau aku miskin item ga bisa bahagiain kamu. Kita emang gak cocok. Hubungan kita sejak awal sudah remang2" "bang! Jangan pergi!"

.

*kise crai di ruang ganti* *kuroko, sohib kise yg kerja jadi penata cahaya nyamper* "udah kise, kalo dia bener sayang sama lo dia pasti balik"

.

"Huhuhu aku sayang banget sama dia" *peluk kuroko* "tau kok tau" **/jaki tiba2 masuk/** "jangan nangis2 deh, mending lo urus nikahan kita, udah deket!"

.

**/kise at home/** "kise anakku, ini baju kawin kamu udah jadi ayo dicoba dulu" "mah, kise gamau kawin! Pokoknya cuma mau sama bang aomine TITIK"

.

*bapak kise* *tabok* "Kamu! Jangan bikin malu kluarga kita!" *kise nangis di tempat tidur* "kamu papa kurung sampe hari nikah kamu lusa!"

.

*kuroko pun ke gang remang2 cari aomine* "lo aomine ya?" "Iye, lo siapa?" *tendang *piip* aomine* "lo ga gentle bgt jadi cowok!" "?!"

.

"Bisa ya temen gue naksir cowok pengecut kayak lo! Dia cinta lo apa adanya! Tapi lo malah ninggalin dia! Dia itu dinikah paksa tau gak!"

.

"Dia? Nikah paksa?" "Iya! Ah bopung sih lo ga mikir! Dia dinikahin hari ini!"

.

-suara hati mine- _'kise.. Orang putih pertama yang mau deket sama gue, berkat dia gue yang remang2 ini jadi merasa lebih terang..gue..'_

.

"GUE SAYANG SAMA LO KISE" "gih ngomong sama orangnya *kuroko kasih peta nikah*" *aomine lari sampe hotel, pdhl jauh, biar kliatan perkasa*

.

**/hotel/** emak: "kise jangan nangis! Nanti make up kamu luntur! Cepet penghulunya udah dateng" "abang mine.. mulai hari ini aku punya orang lain"

.

**/depan hotel penuh infotainment/** "MISI WOI MISI" "loh mas item ini siapa" *aomine ngadep ke kamera* "KISEEE JANGAN NIKAH AKU MASIH LOVE YOU"

.

**/tv hotel/** "bang..bang mine?!" *kise nangis* jaki:"Sialan si item itu!" Kise:"papih mamih, maaf tapi kise.. MASIH SAYANG MINE" *lari keluar*

.

Jaki: "Woi!" *tarik kise* "jangan pikir lo bisa seenaknya kabur" "NGGAK! LEPAS!" "Ayo pak penghulu, segera nikahkan kita" *paksa kise duduk*

.

Penghulu: "baik. Saya nikahkan jaki bin jeki dengan kise-" "HENTIKAN PERNIKAHAN INI!" *aomine nongol* "ABANG!" "Ga akan kuserahkan kise"

.

"Kamu dateng bang!" "Pasti! Cuma kamu yg dihatiku_, since I found you, love is you!_" Jaki:*tarik kise* *kluarin pistol* "PERGI ATAU DIA MATI"

.

Mine: "Brengsek lo Jaki!" Jaki: "Gue naksir dia udah 10 taun! Ga ada apa2 dibanding lo! Ga akan gue biarin dia jadi sama lo!" Kise: "KYAAAA"

.

Jaki: "Minggir lo smua!" *sambil nyeret kise dia nodong pistol ke smua orang trus kabur naik mobil* Ao: "SIAL GUE LEMAH! KISE!"

.

*kuroko tiba2 nongol* "gue pinjemin lo mobil, sana kejer" mine: "DEMI APA? SUWUN YO KUROKO!" *langsung balapan ala fast furious*

.

Jaki: "sialan dia di belakang! Kok bisa nyetir sih!" Kise: "KYAAAAAAAA" Jaki: "LO BISA DIEM GA!" *tabok* Kise: "Mine itu raja angkot tau!"

.

*mine bisa nyusul, ngomong dari kaca* "SERAHIN KISE" jaki: "EMOH" *trus jaki nemu ide* "KIRI BANG KIRI" *aomine reflek ngetem di kiri*

.

"EH ANJIR DARAH ANGKOT GUE, sialan lo jaki!" *kejer lagi* "HAHA GEMBEL" *melet2 ga liat depan* Kise: "KYAAAAAA" **/tereak mulu/**

.

*jakise nabrak pembatas jalan* *mobil kebalik2* mine: "KISEEEEEEEE!" *kluar mobil, samper tubuh kise yang lemes* "bang..." *belai pipi mine

.

"Kamu cantik banget sih pake baju pengantin ini" "makasih bang OHOK OHOK" "sayang kamu gapapa!" "Bang nyanyiin aku satu lagu dong" **/eah**

.

*aomine ingusan* "_me..mengapa hatiku.. Cenat cenut tiap ada .. Kamu_.." *nyanyi gemeteran* "suara kamu merdu banget bang" "ki..kise" **/srot**

.

"Bang, aku capek..." "Kise! Kise! Kise! Jangan tinggalin aku! Kise! Aku yang salah! Tanpa kamu aku cuma butiran daki! KIIISEEE" *menggema*

.

"BRISIK DEH LO GUE MAU TIDUR!" "...kamu gajadi mati say?" "Enggak! Aku gabisa ninggalin kamu. Tanpa aku kamu makin gelap!" "UNYU DEH" *chu*

.

**/akhirnya aokise pun nikah di gang remang2 dengan iringan ondel2/** "Kise, mulai sekarang terus terangi aku dengan cahaya kamu ya"

.

THE END

ANCUR? EMANG

Untuk FTV lainnya, stay tune di timeline gue 8D


End file.
